1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optoelectronic devices, and more specifically relates to an assembly and method for testing the electrical component of an optoelectronic device before optical components are attached.
2. The Relevant Technology
Optoelectronic devices, such as transceivers and transponders, are devices that are capable of performing two functions. First, a transmitting portion of an optoelectronic device receives electrical signals, translates the electrical signals to optical signals, and then transmits the optical signals. Second, a receiving portion of an optoelectronic device receives optical signals, translates the optical signals to electrical signals, and then transmits the electrical signals. Note that an optoelectronic device may have both transmitting and receiving capabilities, such as those found in a transceiver or transponder.
In the manufacture of optoelectronic devices, each device is tested to ensure that it functions properly before selling the device to a customer. Since optoelectronic devices operate in a variety of environments (with respect to temperature, supply voltage, and the like), the devices are preferably tested under conditions similar to those found in such operating environments.
Testing optoelectronic devices has, however, proven to be a costly activity. This cost is related to the fact that it is both expensive and difficult to disassemble or repair an optoelectronic device once its components have been assembled. Optoelectronic devices are composed of an electrical component and a pair of optical components. The electrical component transmits and receives electrical signals, whereas the optical components transmit and receive optical signals. An optoelectronic device will malfunction if the electrical component, the optical component, or their connection malfunctions.
Typically, an optoelectronic device is tested after it has been completely assembled. When an optoelectronic device is found to be malfunctioning, disassembling the optoelectronic device is time consuming, and thus expensive, and may render unusable the device's electrical component, optical components, or both. Further, for some types of malfunctions, testing the optoelectronic device as a whole makes it difficult to determine which component of the device is malfunctioning.
Thus, it would be beneficial to test the electrical component and the optical components of an optoelectronic device separately before these components are joined to form an optoelectronic device. In this way, manufacturing costs are reduced, malfunctions are more easily and accurately diagnosed, and fewer components are damaged. In addition, disassembly of the optoelectronic device is largely avoided.